gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 629
Summary The Yato mercenaries asks the kidnapped Gengai to restore communications with their boss. But they concede that the mechanic had wreaked havoc on the Army and that there may be none other like him. The old man mocks the warrior Yato for waiting until now to get involved while the rest of their allies were being defeated by his allies. The mercenary boss counters that they won't work with fools who underestimate their enemies and decided to act without reestablishing communications with headquarters. They knew not to underestimate the humans after learning how one had defeated the Night King. Meanwhile, the Shinsengumi alert their allies about Gengai's capture. Yet when Hijikata enters the makeshift hospital, he finds Kozenigata, Kyoushirou, Katsuo and some patients passed out drunk, Gedomaru giving Hedoro a Pandemonium, a drunk Hattori covered in Pandemoniums, a drunk Tsukuyo forcing a bottle down Gintoki's throat while Sarutobi crawls underneath his sheets and Tae and Tetsuko playing darts using a nailed, half naked Kondou as the dartboard; he quickly leaves. At the Shogunate palace, Matsudaira and the Bakufu army stand guard to monitor the Liberation Army. The ex-commissioner grows worried on how quiet the night became and notes how the frantic Amanto were most likely hiding and waiting for something to happen. Inside the building, Nobume and Soyo couldn't sleep while Nobume was still recovering from her injuries. The two girls decide to relax on Sadaharu and talk. Soyo feels herself being more lonely after reminising about the times she "selfishly" ask for others to sleep together with her. Nobume apologizes to her for being part of the group that killed her brother and believes she had no right to be near the princess. Soyo instead responds that despite what happened, Nobume had protected her and Shige Shige. Plus, Nobume also lost a loved on, therefore understanding the princess' pain; which to her means that they could finally sleep well. Static interrupts their moment and they realize it was coming from a discarded radio that was supposed to be not working thanks to the virus. Soyo recognizes the voice, Nobu Nobu, calling out for a response and introduces herself to it. In the Liberation Army's main ship, the soldiers celebrate being able to restore contact with Earth by setting up in a different location. Enchou angrily berates them for forgetting that their ships still can't reach the planet and orders them to contact the ground troops. On Earth, the Earth army runs through Kabuki-chou's streets to look for Gengai and are given news that communications and maybe the advanced weapons were back online. Unfortunately, thanks to the "party", some of the group was out of commission, including Gintoki (heavily hungover), Kondou (soiled his underwear thanks to drinking), and Hattori (flared hemorrhoids thanks to drinking). Hijikata and Okita tried to follow potential clues to Gengai's location, but were dead ends, thanks to the Shinsengumi commander and the ninja. Kagura interrupts by insisting that they used instincts to find the old man, as a night like tonight is the best for Yato. On the ship, the Yato mercenary leader, Master Son, contacts Enchou, who is given the details of what had happened and is introduced to Gengai. Gengai admits that he weakened his virus to the point that the enemy can restore communications just so he can see Enchou's face personally. But he states that the virus can't be stopped because even he didn't know how to stop it. Enchou foresaw this and tells the old man that the Liberation Army's goal was to free planets from the Tendoushuu but if a planet refuses and fights them, then the army will give the resisting planet what it wants, destruction. The main ship then sprouts cannons, pointing them at Earth. Characters * Yato Tribe * Hiraga Gengai * Shinsengumi ** Hijikata Toushirou ** Okita Sougo ** Kondou Isao ** Yamazaki Sagaru * Doromizu Jirochou (cameo) * Otose (cameo) * Yagyuu Binbokusai (cameo) * Kitaooji Itsuki (cameo) * Minamito Sui (cameo) * Hattori Zenzou * Sarutobi Ayame (cameo) * Tsukuyo (cameo) * Shimura Tae (cameo) * Gedoumaru (cameo) * Hedoro (cameo) * Kozenigata Heiji (cameo) * Kurogoma Katsuo (cameo) * Honjou Kyoushirou (cameo) * Murata Tetsuko (cameo) * Matsudaira Katakuriko * Tokugawa Soyo * Imai Nobume * Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu (cameo) * Kaientai (cameo) ** Sakamoto Tatsuma (cameo) ** Mutsu (cameo) * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Altana Liberation Army ** Enshou Category:Chapters